My Little Ciel Riding Hood
by Nine Tails Beyond
Summary: Something happened to me that I won't soon forget. I clearly remember the morbid details of that night. An AU of Kuroshitsuji, using a twisted version of Little red riding hood. Rating may change. Romance may be included.
1. The Very Beginning

**Sorry for my lack of fanfiction, I have been very busy lately. Therefore I shall reward your waiting and pleading with a special treat :3**

Remember: This is an AU story that crosses with a fairytale, there will only be some things similar to the series.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything or anyone :)  
><strong>

_Something happened to me that I won't soon forget. I clearly remember the morbid details of that night. I remember how happy I was, and my fear that came soon after. My mother was alive then. My father as well. We were happy... actually happy. I was never happy again. I don't know the meaning of happiness anymore. That word is like poison in my mouth. It kills me._

"Mother! Mother! What are we going to do today! Mother!"

A young teal-headed boy had crawled into his parents' bed to wake them up.

"Mother! You know what day it is today, right? Please tell me you remember!"

His mother groaned and rolled over to face her pleading child. She smiled groggily and pulled her son into a warm embrace.

"Good morning, angel." Ciel snuggled into his mother's arms

"Mother, do you remember what day it is today?" He gripped her tightly.

Rachel laughed at her son's impatience.

"Sweetheart, of course I remember, how could I possibly forget?"

Suddenly, another body had reached over and pulled the mother and son close.

"Happy birthday Ciel." The other smiled.

"Daddy! You scared me!" Ciel put on a fake pout.

"Vincent, darling, why don't we get dressed? Ciel, do you need mommy to help you get ready?"

The young child shook his head. "No thank you mother, I'm a big boy, I can do it myself!"

"Rachel, let him get dressed, we can help him if he needs it."

Vincent hugged his wife and kissed away the small tear on her cheek.

"My sweet, sweet baby..." She looked longingly at her son as he hopped off the bed and ran to his room.

When Ciel got to his destination, he looked around for something to wear. He didn't know where they were going, but he knew that they would do something for his birthday.

He rushed around his room, but he didn't know what to do. He was 10 now, and though he was decently old, he had always let his mother dress him.

So he grabbed his favorite shirt, a black button up long sleeved shirt with an insignia over the heart. The insignia looked like a star surrounded by moons.

He slipped it over his shoulders and buttoned it, having to re-do the buttons again and again because he had failed at doing it the first time.

Finally managing to button up his shirt, he went searching for a pair of jeans. Upon finding them in his closet, he slipped them on.

Then he grabbed his favorite fuzzy red vest. It had a hood with little ears at the top which he liked to play with.

Ciel walked over to full-body mirror to look at himself and try to pinpoint what he may be missing.

He noticed that his Teal-gray hair was in a mess. Grabbing a brush from his desk, he began furiously working it through his hair, try to get the knots out.

He then messed it up so that it gave a cool shaggy look. He stared at himself again, admiring the contrast between his bright azure eyes and the deep red of his hooded vest.

He smiled and threw on a studded belt to complete the look, he wanted to seem older.

A knock on his door caused the young boy to turn his head away from his mirror and towards the entrance to his bedroom.

"Son, are you ready? We're going out to eat breakfast and the restaurant is going to close soon!"

Ciel ran to the door and opened it, only to find his father dressed in a blue button-up shirt and black pants. Needless to say, he was dressed somewhat formally.

"Wow, to be honest son, I wasn't sure you'd be able to do it, you look good." Vincent smiled at his son's face, he seemed pleased that his father liked his outfit.

But his smile fell when he realized he looked awful casual compared to his father.

"Hey father, should I have worn something better?" He asked, eyeing his now not-so-amazing outfit.

Vincent shook his head and laughed. " No I don't think that's necessary, We aren't going anywhere too fancy tonight, I just wanted to impress your mother"

When the family was in the car and buckled up, Vincent started down the long road that led to their house.

"Ciel, honey, we're going to meet some of the family at the restaurant, okay?"

The young boy looked at his mother and smiled widely, " I hope they have presents!"

Rachel laughed quietly at her son's response to her question.

"I'm sure they will, dear." Her smile didn't leave her face.

They drove on towards town and people waved as they passed them by. Ciel waved back eagerly.

Everyone seemed so happy that Ciel couldn't help but have butterflies in his tummy, it made him feel good inside.

He barely noticed when the car stopped in front of a glorious restaurant known as the Cream Puff Café.

This restaurant served breakfasts and deserts. It was colored with pastel blues and greens with white splashed around. The waitresses wore cute little dresses of similar colors with white aprons. Everything was so adorable. It was also Ciel's favorite place.

"CIELLLLLL~!"

The young boy turned just in time to be glomped by a curly-blonde haired little girl.

"Hello Lizzy" He smiled and hugged her back. She smiled as well.

Elizabeth Midford. This was Ciel's best friend and also the daughter of the owner of this cafe. She helped decorate it since she was obsessed with cute things. She even tried to force her much-too-adorable toy ideas onto his father, since he owned a toy company.

She grabbed either side of her blush-pink dress and curtsied.

"Do you like my new dress, Ciel?" She smiled hopefully.

He looked her up and down. Though he didn't like pink, it looked pretty on her.

"I do, it looks cute, Lizzy. Though I guess you knew it was cute."

She squealed and hugged him tightly. "What do you want to eat Ciel? You can have it free!"

She ushered the family to a cozy blue booth seat and asked one of the waitresses to come and take their order.

A girl about the age of 17 came to take their order. Ciel stared at her. She was beautiful. She had long black hair bulled back into a bun that had a thick piece hanging underneath. She wore a green dress which accented her deep emerald eyes nicely.

When it was his turn to order, he asked his mom not to order for him. She obliged and motioned for him to go ahead.

He took a deep breath and explained his order completely, only stuttering once at the beginning.

His mother smiled a sad smile, a sign that she was slowly realizing her son wasn't a baby anymore.

While the family ate, with Elizabeth sitting with them, someone cleared their throat.

They all looked up to see two happy faces looking back at them.

"Daddy! I though you were working!" Elizabeth jumped to hug her father.

Her mother stood beside them " Yes, your father came to visit the shop to see how everything was going."

Alexis Leon and Frances Midford. These were Elizabeth's parent's and Ciel's Aunt and Uncle. They owned this restaurant and many others, which Alexis keeps track of through his business connections and so forth.

"It's good to see you Ciel. Rachel, Vincent, you as well." He smiled at his family and then turned away.

Looking over his shoulder he claimed that he needed to finish work and that he apologizes.

The family mumbled goodbyes as he left the Café.

"Ciel, I think it's about time we go, we still have a lot of plans for today and my sister hasn't shown up."

Rachel looked peeved, but as quickly as it came, it left and she smiled.

During this time, the Phantomhives hadn't noticed the sudden quietness.

Finally the young son looked up and saw that the Café was completely deserted other then the family sitting down.

"Mother, father, where did everyone go?"

His parents looked and realized, too, that everyone was gone.

"I don't know, son... Maybe we should get going." Vincent stood and began walking towards the door while his family followed close behind.

Then, as soon as he touched the doorknob. Everyone that was in the Café jumped out, even the strangers, and screamed Happy Birthday!

Startled, Ciel fell down onto his behind and stared in awe. In the center of the crowd was an enormous cake. It was three layers and about as tall as Ciel was himself. It had smooth blue icing covering it entirely with white frills hanging on the edged. A red candied rose sat on the top whereas real red roses and petals looked as if they were sprinkled on the layers and platter.

He couldn't stop staring. The cake was so incredibly beautiful, so stunning, it rivaled a wedding cake.

A woman clad in red, with matching red hair walked from the crowd and straight towards the Phantomhives.

"Happy birthday, Ciel" The lady smiled a heartwarming smile.

"Angelina, honestly, I though you weren't going to show up!" Rachel had an unamused look on her face.

"Ho ho, Dear sister, why would I miss my adorable Nephews 10th birthday?" She smiled.

Angelina Durless. Ciel's Aunt and Rachel's sister. She is very close with the Phantomhive family. The sisters are also extremely close.

Ciel smiled at his aunt and gave her a hug, thanking her.

The day progressed at the Café. Since Rachel and Vincent no longer needed to do their errands for Ciel, they stayed there.

Ciel opened his gifts from all of his friends and family, and even some people he didn't know.

He was very thankful for everything... and the cake was delicious.

Finally, The Phantomhives said their fair wells, packed the gifts and left. There was one more thing Ciel's parents had planned.

The drive in the car was short, because they parked their car in a well-kept garage and walked the rest of the way.

It was nearing nightfall when they reached the theater. They decided to take Ciel to watch a live performance and have his first taste of wine.

They already had the tickets and managed to find their seats quickly. And the show began.

The performance was Hamlet, a play created by Shakespeare. Ciel seemed to enjoy it immensely and it made his parents happy.

After the show, the family decided to take a stroll in the Woodland Gardens.

The Woodland Gardens was the border between forest and town. There was a pathway at the edge of the trees that lead into the woods. By following this path, you reach a natural water fountain surrounded by a white stone border and benches that were brought here from town. This was also the only way to reach Ciel's Aunt's house.

Rachel wanted to come here to help her husband wait off the alcohol.

She let Ciel play around so he may find something to entertain himself while Vincent relaxed.

Ciel managed found a black rabbit hopping around, so he followed it.

"Come here little rabbit, I want to pet you! Don't be scared!" He chased it as far as he could before he realized that he didn't know where he was.

He looked around, trying to recall which way he'd come from, but everything looked the same to the 10 year old.

He sat down and started to cry. He hated being lost. Being away from his parents. Not knowing where to go.

A rustling noise.

"What? Who's there? Mother? Father? Are you there?" He walked towards where he heard the noise.

"Hello?" No answer.

"Auntie? Is that you?" No answer.

He stopped and listened, hoping that he may be able to pick up any further sounds. The forest, unfortunately, was completely silent, save for the wind in the trees.

Then, a stick snapped somewhere.

Ciel began to get frightened, his heart beat faster. His eyes searched frantically for either a way out, or the source of the noise, whichever came first.

Then he ran.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He could hear rustling behind him. Someone, or some_thing_ was chasing him.

Tears streamed down his face as the trees whipped him as he ran by, cutting his flesh. It was stinging.

As he wiped a tear away, he tripped.

He landed on his belly and had scraped his knees and hands badly. Dirt covered his vest and face and it got into his wounds, causing them to hurt even more.

As he got up, he was smacked in his side. The blow caused him to fly into a nearby tree.

The sudden pain caused him to go stiff, he tried looking up at his attacker with blurry eyes. All he say was a black silhouette with eyes you red it was demonic.

The silhouette walked towards him. It leaned in towards the boys face and Ciel could now see that it was not human. It was an animal.

Before Ciel could even blink, the monster grabbed him by the neck and shoved him onto the tree.

"_Your soul... soul... your soul... so pure... yessss... pure, deliciousss..."_

Ciel's eyes widened as the monster said those words. It opened it's mouth and came closer...

"CIEL!"

The boy turned his head to see Vincent, holding a gun. It was what his father referred to as _Betty_.

"Let go of my son immediately, or I WILL kill you."

The monster chuckled. At least, it sounded like a chuckle. Then it turned back to Ciel, it's red eyes staring into the depths of Ciel's azure ones.

"_I will give you... something to remember me by... and you will run... and I will get you... you... beautiful..."_

Ciel could see the monster open his mouth and then its tongue.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Ciel screamed.

The monster licked Ciel's left eyeball. His saliva like acid. Burning the sensitive organ. He heard a gunshot, and suddenly he was dropped.

The pain was so great, that he couldn't even cry or scream. Hejust sat there, watching the monster attack his father.

Then he heard his mother scream.

That's when he ran.

He ran towards the noise and found the garden. He didn't see his mother. He didn't want to. He wanted out. He needed to find somewhere to go.

So the boy ran. He ran through the town and towards the Café. He hoped someone was there. Anyone.

When he arrived, the shop was still open. He pushed the door open and tumbled in, breathing heavily and coughing.

"Help...m-" Was all he said and he fell to the ground, coughing blood, before he went unconscious, hearing his mother's scream repeat in his head.

And that monster...

"_Your soul... will be mine... beautiful... Ci...Ciellll..."_

**This chapter is basically a prologue that leads into the Red Riding Hood aspect.**

**I'd like to thank my Editor, Sammie, for helping me with any fails I may have :)**

**Please Review my first real story with no romance! (Okay maybe SOME) w**


	2. Madame Red

**Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten so far. I feel so happy to know that you lve my story so much :)**

**Editing: My friend Sammie**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING ; ~;**

_After that night. I was never the same. I lived in fear. Since that day, I had become a wreck. I was unable to sleep at night. I couldn't leave my own home... I didn't even have a home anymore. I didn't have a life._

Ciel awoke heavily. He was confused and in pain. He couldn't remember what happened the night before. In fact, he wasn't quite sure where he was at that moment.

He rubbed his eyes but regretted it afterwards.

His right eye was in horrible pain. He flinched and cried out. It felt like he would bleed out of his eyes.

He fumbled off of the bed, his eye stinging like mad. He kept crying out and whimpering, not caring who might have heard him.

"Ciel! Oh my goodness!"

A flash of red and Ciel was back under the blanket he was in when he awoke.

"Ciel, darling..." He felt lips press to his forehead and he looked up with his good eye.

Leaning over him, his aunt had a saddened look in her eyes.

"A-auntie? What... what happened to... me?" Ciel fought the urge to touch his eye again.

His aunt visibly bit her lip. The teal-haired boy could tell she was hiding something... and he figured she really wanted to tell him.

Finally, she let out a deep sigh and looked Ciel straight in the eyes. Cringing as she slipped over ciel's bad eye.

"Darling... This will most likely frighten you. I don't want you to be frightened. I want you to continue to live happily... but, I need to tell you this. It is important." She shook her head.

Ciel's eyes widened, but nodded for her to continue. He was already worried.

"You and your parents... were attacked last night." She looked away upon saying that.

"You... you came back... perfectly fine..." Another Deep breath, "But my sister... and her husband, they were killed. I saw their bodies when I was bringing you back to my home. Thank goodness you were unconscious."

Ciel began to tremble at her words. His parents were... dead? How? By who?

"W-w-who d-did this...?" Ciel's small form shook as he spoke. He feared her next words...

"A monster, Ciel... a... a demon." Ciel's eyes widened. A demon?

"Would you like to know how I know this?" She looked at him seriously. She didn't look away. The only thing betraying her shell was the single tear on her cheek.

Ciel stared up at her, portraying a similar facade. He nodded lightly.

She then got up and walked to a dresser. She picked something up and walked back.

"Here, darling, look into this." She held out the mirror so that Ciel could look at himself.

He jumped back as far as he could.

His reflection in the mirror was all normal. He looked like himself... when his eye was closed.

His eye. He remembered now. The wolf licked his eye. The pain of it was unbearable.

"Ciel, you have been marked by a demon. He will now be able to find you no matter what. He wants your soul, Ciel. Why he marked you to get it is beyond me. You must be special..."

She trailed off in a daze. Ciel looked at her, but suddenly he was hit with worry, not just that he realized he was forever cursed, but his parents were dead. His home... his father's company... they were now his responsibility.

"Auntie... what will I do... about the company?"

His aunt was obviously surprised of this question. He didn't even ask about his eye...

Later that day, Madame Red, Ciel's Aunt, decided it was time to take the boy back to his home.

She had prepared new servants who were more than willing to take care of the young child, who had become incredibly cold.

After she had told him that the Funtom Company was mostly likely to shut down until he was old enough, he had given her the cold shoulder. He ignored her pleas and seemed to want nothing to do with the woman.

Her butler got Ciel dressed for the travel to his parent's house. The butler tried his hardest to help Ciel be less upset. It was almost working until he grabbed a beautiful silk eye patch off of the dresser.

Ciel then lashed out, smacking the thing out of the butler's already trembling hands.

He kicked his shoe into the mirror, the wooden heel cracking the reflective glass.

Even outside, Madame Red could hear the loud noises radiating from Ciel's room.

She quickly ran back in and up the stairs.

Upon arriving, she saw the room destroyed and Ciel sobbing in a corner. She looked to the other side and saw the butler standing there, trembling as he looked back at the Lady of the house.

**Alright well, this is all I have right now, but it's an update! I'm going to work on some of my other neglected stories so this one will update slowly D:****  
>Also, I won't be able to update for a while after January 1<strong>**st****…. R&R 3**


End file.
